


Family

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Family, Genderbending, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month, Weddings, other paladins mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Both of them have big, loud, opinionated families, and both families have high expectations from this wedding.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This one is...*eh hand motion* I think I've gotten to a point in the challenge month that my mind is kind of turning into goo lol. I may come back to edit the hell out of this at a later date.

When Landa proposed to Hunk, she  _ knew _ the impending wedding was going to be ridiculous. Both of them have big, loud, opinionated families, and both families have high expectations from this wedding.

What with Landa’s Mama, Papá, grandparents on both sides, two brothers and three sisters, her two sisters-in-law, her brother-in-law, her slew of aunts, uncles, cousins and other extended family, the list would already be huge. Add in Hunk’s massive family of seventy to eighty, and there’s upwards of a hundred or more opinions on what their day should be like. 

For one, Landa very adamantly was not allowed to pick out her own wedding dress, as it’s a common Samoan tradition for the in-laws to provide one of  _ their _ dresses for her to wear. Thank fuck Hunk’s Aunt Teuila has a similar taste to what Landa had in mind for her dress, and also thank fuck that it fit her like a glove. Well, there would have to be a bit of taking in at the chest (because Landa’s lacking in the breast department in comparison to Aunt Teuila’s veritable  _ rack), _ but everything else was  _ perfecto. _ The look on her face when Landa accepted it was worth it, really. The fact that Landa asked her family to consider offering up their dresses to Hunk as a way to honor the tradition was met with bright, beaming smiles and shining approval from her future in-laws. 

Hunk’s going to look beautiful in her sister’s dress.

Landa also had little say in her cake. Really, she’d kind of expected that to begin with considering her soon-to-be wife had particular specifications when it comes to all things food. Her Mama, though, was hell bent on trying to join in on Landa and Hunk’s every decision, but Landa shut that down pretty quickly (she loves her Mama to death, but Landa does  _ not _ want an 80s themed  _ anything, _ thanks). She’s grateful that Hunk put her foot down with her own family on choosing the flavor and design too, but she gave into their size requests.  _ Dios, _ is it fucking huge. Landa’s talking  _ eight tiers. _ Apparently Samoan receptions do it the hell up, so their cake is mid-range in size and just... _ what? _ She’s pretty sure it’s going to look awesome as hell, but  _ damn. _

Everything else though, stylistically, was up to Landa and Hunk, though Landa had absolutely no shortage of cousins to throw in their input about hair and makeup and jewelry and flowers and invitations and wedding favors and whatnot. She’s just glad that Hunk’s family has such a massive backyard for them to use, or they’d have one hell of a time figuring out where to fit everyone. It’s one thing off their extensive list.

As the months pass and they have to make more and more concrete decisions with their planning, Landa finds a new appreciation for her family, both natural and in-law. They’re so supportive of this union, so ready to help in any way they can, and it brings Landa’s anxiety to a cool three on a scale of one to ten rather than the  _ thirty _ she’d be feeling without them. 

At first, there’d been a bit of tension between their dads- Landa’s dad wanted to do the most for their wedding, for his  _ hijita, _ but so did Hunk’s dad, and it wasn’t until they realized working together rather than starting a massive cockfight was for the best that things became smooth sailing. They helped choose reception lighting and the more practical side of their decor, and the best way to set it all up outside. They helped find the best outdoor dance floor for the cheapest price they can get and install it themselves. Hell, Hunk’s dad actually built the archway in which she and Hunk will be standing under when they say their vows. Her Papá and Hunk’s Tama still sent each other glares from time to time, but it seemed more playful now, more like a joke between them, and Landa and Hunk breathed a sigh of relief knowing their fathers got along so well. Future family get-togethers would be rather uncomfortable otherwise. 

They decided to have the reception meal one big potluck so that they could meld their Cuban and Samoan cultural cuisines together for one hell of a delicious meal. Landa’s salivating just  _ thinking _ about it. Her Abuelita has been going nuts since that announcement, talking about how she’s going to cook  _ so much food _ regardless of the fact that Landa has mentioned that Hunk’s family will also undoubtedly cook a veritable fuckton too. Her Abuelita’s apparently roped in two of her aunts, her uncle and a handful of cousins to bring food as well, and Landa starts looking into providing more tables. She’s not sure exactly how much rice and beans will be there, but she’s guesstimating a solid quarter of one table will be dedicated to it- not that she’s complaining. She can practically taste the  _ arroz con pollo _ and  _ boliche _ now, and  _ shit, _ why do they have to wait again? 

Oh yeah. Wedding dates and plans and all that.  _ Ugh. _ The fact that she knows there’s going to be some good, old fashioned coconut bread and pork buns and banana soup there too does nothing to stop the growling in her stomach each time she thinks about it.  _ Dios, _ their day couldn’t come fast enough.

And not just for the food, of course. She’s just ready to be Mrs. Gagailoa-McClain, honestly. She and Hunk have been together for  _ years, _ since their Voltron days, and it took one too many close calls for them to pull their heads from their asses and realize what they wanted all along was right there in front of them. Landa knew she was fucked when Hunk’s wide, terrified eyes locked with hers right before Landa jumped in front of her, taking a bullet to the stomach. She passed out not too long after that, but when she woke up from the healing pod, she was greeted with a punch to the arm and a searing kiss.

And  _ Dios, _ could Hunk kiss. Landa’s usually the tall one at 5’10, but Hunk has a few inches on her yet, and Landa found that she fucking  _ loves _ tilting her head up to meet those full lips. Hunk has a penchant for biting at Landa’s, for sucking on her tongue in the most toe-curling way imaginable. Honestly, she swept Landa off her feet that day, and Landa’s only half embarrassed by the fact that she moaned so damn loudly into Hunk’s mouth...in front of the rest of the team. Yikes. 

It wasn’t as if they were even in her mind when Hunk wiped them out with a graze of her teeth and a sweep of her tongue. 

Anyway, from then on, they were attached at the hip even more so than when they were just friends. Landa had never been so happy in her life as being with Hunk. They just fit well together. They knew how to navigate each other’s jagged edges, knew how to handle their’s rougher sides, knew how to bring each other down to their softer selves. They knew all of each other’s more embarrassing stories, and had been there for pretty much all of each other’s epic wins. They’ve been each other’s rock and shoulders to cry on since puberty, and Landa can’t imagine an alternate universe where she doesn’t adore Aigafealofani Gagailoa, Amazonian goddess, yellow Paladin, engineering extraordinaire. 

And  _ Dios, _ is she excited for their future. She’s excited to be able to call Hunk her wife, and she’s excited to officially join their families together, and she’s excited to someday adopt a child or seven. They both come from huge families, so they’ve both decided they want that for themselves as well.

They want their future children to have a wealth of siblings to play with their cousins and extended family. They want chaotic mornings and a slew of beaming faces to come home to after a long day. They want their parents to have a little army of kids to tell their personal stories to, to pass the legends onto. They want their family get-togethers to be as crazy as they remember them being as kids. They want their kids to experience what it’s like to have their massive family involved in  _ their _ weddings (should they choose to have them).

Landa’s Mama snaps her fingers in front of Landa’s face, bringing her back to the present. She kind of spaced in the middle of her Mama doing her hair, her sister and one of her soon-to-be cousins-in-law at her sides doing her makeup, and her future sister-in-law fitting a bracelet from Hunk’s great-grandmother to her wrist. Her bridespeople, including her eldest sister, her little brother, one of Hunk’s sisters, Keith and Pidge, are off to the side, already ready to go, and Landa knows Hunk’s at the other end of the house, getting the same treatment from  _ her _ sisters and Abuelita with Shiro, Allura and a collection of her siblings and cousins as her bridespeople.

When they’re all done, Landa stands up, and Aunt Teuila helps her into the gifted wedding dress, taking the time to button up the back. When she’s done, she comes around, resting her forehead against Landa’s in a show of familial affection, and Landa just smiles, helplessly excited and maybe a touch nauseous. Her feet are comfortably warm, and she has absolutely no doubts about the decision she and Hunk are making today, but there’s always going to be some nerve-induced sickness, right? 

She takes a few deep breaths as Aunt Teuila separates, bringing her hands to cup Landa’s cheeks.

“I’m so happy for you and ‘Fani. I’m also happy to be able to officially call you my niece.” Aunt Teuila says, and Landa’s smile goes fond.

“I’m happy too. God, I’m so  _ ready,” _ she admits freely, bouncing on the balls of her feet enthusiastically, and laughter rolls through the room. Keith kneels at her feet, helping her slip on her barefoot sandals as Pidge fits flowers into her hair. 

They’re both beaming at her when she’s completely ready. She looks at herself in the mirror and almost cries at what she sees. 

Landa’s confidence may be high, but she doesn’t think she’s ever felt more beautiful in her life. Her long hair is swept up in a relaxed updo, plumeria flowers lining the twist. The dress is a blush pink, strapless and simple, the subtle lace detailing drawing the eye to her waist, flaring out at her hips. The jewelry sparkles at her wrists and her ears, and her makeup makes her blue eyes appear bright than they’ve ever looked, and she can’t help but think she looks almost exactly like her late Aunt Adriana on  _ her _ wedding day. She rolls her eyes to the ceiling, willing the tears back down. She’s  _ not _ going to cry before seeing her fiancée, damn it.

\---

And  _ Dios, _ does she cry. She’s thankful her sister made her go with professional-grade waterproof makeup. At least she’s not alone, because not only does Hunk bawl her eyes out, but Landa’s Mama, her Papá, and countless others sniffle through the yard as they say their vows.

Just... _ Cristos, _ Hunk’s beautiful. She’s gorgeous every single day of their lives, but seeing her looking the quintessential bride has the tears springing to her eyes immediately. Landa’s just overwhelmed, okay? Hunk’s hair falls around her shoulders in soft, natural waves, minimal makeup just accenting her gentle features, and the dress. The  _ dress. Dios mio, _ it makes Hunk’s bangin’ body look even more curvaceous and voluptuous than normal, and Landa only feels a tiny bit bad for imagining peeling Hunk out of that dress later as Hunk says her vows. 

_ Anyway, _ the ceremony goes off without a hitch, ending with a sweet, chaste kiss (their family, friends and God are all watching after all, so Landa can’t draw the moans from Hunk’s lips like she wants to...yet). 

The reception is something else. They share their first dance as wives as their families come, pinning money into their dresses, a modified version of traditional Samoan and Cuban dances, and they stop by her sister to pull out all of collected money before the music shifts, and Landa pulls Hunk into the beginnings of the  _ rueda. _ It takes absolutely no time at all for their families  _ (family) _ join in. Some of them make mistakes (almost completely on Hunk’s side of the family, but it’s not like Landa can blame them for not knowing the traditional salsa), but it’s  _ awesome. _ She surprises Hunk with dancing the Samoan  _ Hulu, _ and her wife’s bright, surprised smile is well worth the hours she put in learning the dance (she’ll have to thank Hunk’s Tina again later).

Papá pulls Hunk into a tight hug, officially welcoming her to the family, and Hunk’s Tama does the same for her. Their families come together, melding into one, massive happy group, and  _ Dios, _ is it loud, but Landa wouldn’t have it any other way. The rest of the night is filled with laughter, dancing, drinking and an all-round good time. 

When the party eventually dies down, in the wee hours of the morning, Hunk and Landa are exhausted after countless dances with countless family members, stuffed so full of the best food in the entire world (shut up, Keith, Landa is  _ not _ biased) that they can hardly move, but absolutely nothing could wipe the dopey smile off of their faces. They lace their fingers together, saying goodbye to the last few guests, thanking them for attending as they sway toward their cab.

“That was fun,” Hunk breathes, sighing happily, tiredly and Landa hums in agreement. She rests her head on Hunk’s shoulder, and her wife  _ (her wife!) _ presses a kiss to Landa’s forehead.

Today was everything she wanted in her wedding, and it was all thanks to their family. Now, she can focus her excitement on other things like their honeymoon, living their lives as a married couple, and...starting their own family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Up next: f!Klance, "Fairytale"


End file.
